As consumers demand integrated services and features of radio, television, internet, wireless phone, global positioning system (GPS), etc, telecommunication service providers are challenged to provide media services that involve these various technologies seamlessly. Hence, significant research and development have been conducted to integrate the various mediums and to support the seamless sharing and experience of media. Traditionally, television service providers and manufacturers have produced remote control devices that are specific to the set top box (STB), which manages and presents content to the user. Little or no effort has been made to interface STBs using other user devices, particularly communication devices—e.g., mobile phones.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach to efficiently interact with set-top boxes through user devices that also provide communication services.